042715doirvyllen
spiritedScion SS began pestering galactoidDoppleganger GD at 20:10 -- 08:12 SS: print("Yo Doirk you back y3t?") 08:12 GD: yeah 08:13 SS: print("Nic3. M33t m3... Som3wh3r3? I don't know.") 08:13 GD: im in my room, we're regrouping before going back out 08:14 GD: not in my room. but in general. 08:14 SS: print("So our Doir's room? Got it.") 08:14 GD: mhm 08:14 GD: ---------------------------- 08:14 SS: Before long, there is a knock on the door. "So yeah." 08:15 GD: "come in." 08:16 SS: Vyllen steps in, all decked out in being a robot. "I'm a robot now." 08:17 GD: Dinas lying on Doirdad's bed, not even bothering to glance over. "that's nice." 08:18 SS: "What the fuck is your problem? Dude this is awesome." 08:19 GD: "the team fell apart within minutes. half got high, two people maybe died, miloko's traumatized." 08:19 GD: "thats my problem." 08:20 SS: "Oh dear..." 08:20 SS: "You wanna talk about, friend?" 08:20 GD: "oh, now somebody wants to listen." 08:21 GD: She sits up and looks at him, patting the bed as if to say 'you can sit'. "sure. and sorry for turning you into a phone... i was hoping it'd be temporary, and nobody would sell you out." 08:22 SS: "Yeah that happened. Kind of salty of Miloko. I think I want to talk to her about that but I also don't want to put myself at risk? Also being a phone was cool. And I got to become a robot." He sits, "So tl 08:22 SS: dr, it's no biggie." 08:22 SS: "I wonder if I can talk to myself? Like... My subconscious now?" 08:23 GD: "...are you asking if you can talk to yourself out loud, or if you can talk to yourself in your head? because the first is thinking out loud, the second is just thinking." 08:24 GD: "since, you may not know this, but you are always talking to your subconscious when you do either of those." 08:24 GD: "and also, your conscious. your whole brain is in on the deal." 08:24 SS: "Huh. Neato." 08:25 GD: "howd you get a robot body?" 08:25 SS: "Oh uh... Scarlet. But she can and probably will kill me if I fuck up." 08:25 GD: "fuck up... what, exactly?" 08:26 SS: "In... General?" 08:26 SS: "I don't know." 08:26 GD: "oh. did she hook up listening devices to you?" 08:26 GD: "she does seem to be building a repertoire of allies in us players." 08:27 SS: "I don't think so? M... Maybe? I don't care. As long as a I don't displease her in anyway?" 08:28 SS: "No but, I asked you about your problems!" 08:29 GD: "right. so, i told everyone to stay put and wait for miloko, and not take off their gas masks, but they didnt do either of those things. plus, they pushed a bunch of consorts into lava, miloko jumped in it, acenia tried to save merrow and fell in, and nobody gave a shit." 08:30 GD: "like. literally nobody else cared that they killed 7 consorts (who later came out unharmed; probably the source of the noxious gasses. luckily, i had my gas mask on.) and three people." 08:31 GD: "er, not to say consorts arent people. i mean, not npcs." 08:31 GD: "or whatever." 08:31 SS: "But... They a-- Okay continue." 08:31 GD: "nah, thats about it." 08:31 SS: "That sucks dude." 08:32 SS: "Have you tried just not bothering?" 08:32 GD: "yeah" 08:32 SS: "Letting them do their own thing, get themselves killed?" 08:32 GD: "okay, see. that is exactly the attitude im trying to avoid here." 08:32 SS: "Wait don't do that. I like all the people on your team." 08:33 GD: "what the hell is with everyone and complete apathy? i mean, holy shit, mari called me like high-strung or something earlier. *me*." 08:33 SS: He giggles a FINE ROBOTIC GIGGLE, "That's amazing." 08:34 SS: "And I think it's because we're all a bunch of cynical teens?" 08:34 SS: "And have no real authority figures to keep us in check?" 08:34 SS: "Maybe that's why we have no trouble killing eachother. Lord of the Flies all up ins." 08:35 GD: "i mean, yeah, ive got a lot on my mind right now, making me a bit angerable. but in my defence, two of my friends just went evil, the crazy murderer is back, two of my friends were manipulated into killing my now decesed best friends son, and every attempt i make to fix things just makes everything worse. but i *care* damnit." 08:35 GD: *deceased 08:35 GD: "oh! and also, my daughter killed my *other* best friend! so what the fuck?!" 08:35 SS: "Wh... What?" 08:35 SS: "Wh... What?" 08:36 SS: "Jeez." 08:36 GD: "and it wasnt her fault, she was forced or something. so i have to worry about that." 08:37 GD: "like, fuck you mari, you dont even believe in magic you dick. shut up." 08:37 SS: "That 08:38 SS: "Hey! Mari is cool! But yeah not believeing in magic is kind of blasphemy. See: ALL THE FUCKING MAGIC USERS RUNNING AROUND THIS SHITHIVE." 08:38 GD: "exactly!" 08:38 GD: "i mean, christ, she even went on that fucked up halloween adventure." 08:38 SS: "Our game powers are magical! Okay not really? I mean in reality we're kind of just manipulating code or some shit?" 08:39 SS: "Hahah man that was great." 08:39 GD: "oh, yeah. i mean, it is magic, but its also code, yknow?" 08:39 SS: "So the answer is 'Yes'?" 08:39 GD: "yes." 08:39 GD: "anyway, sorry for whining your robo ears off." 08:40 SS: "'S cool! I'm trying to get a better feel for other people. If... That makes sense?" 08:40 SS: "You know, be less of an apathetic creepy computer nerd." 08:40 GD: Dina nods. "levellin up your empathy? yeah, that's a good idea." 08:40 GD: "i did that, but everything sucks now." 08:40 SS: "Yeah... I bet this game get's better when we get to high levels and stuff?" 08:41 GD: "but im not dead. well, everyone around me would probably sacrifice my life at a moments notice cough miloko trying to tell the plant guys i have a dick cough but i guess empathy is ok." 08:41 SS: "Miloko is a cold mothafucka." 08:41 GD: "dude, im high level and its just getting worse." 08:42 SS: "But are you really high level? I mean TWINKS high level here, man." 08:42 SS: "Where you can just steamroll everything." 08:42 GD: "no, twinks are literally designed from the ground up to min/max everything." 08:43 SS: "Minimize sanity maximize literally everything else?" 08:43 GD: "min/max. its this thing that munchkins do in video games where they just choose whatever items/stats have like the highest plusses and are the most exploitable to be the best." 08:43 GD: "im specifically talking about jack, but the others' stims do similar things." 08:45 SS: "Yeah I know. But I was using Min/Max in the literal sense. I mean seriously, if you think about, they're all kind of crazy." 08:45 GD: "null used to shoot those things up. i think they made her more of a dick, mostly." 08:45 GD: "nah, theyre not crazy." 08:46 GD: "sami says libby is basically just a traumatized, bazillion year old her. scarlet's actually kind of nice, just her morals are a bit deadlier than ours. jack is a fallen hero, who lost sight of good, and the herald is just doing what he believes is right." 08:46 GD: "oh, libbys super nice too. in fact, if youre not a dick, libby and scarlet are pretty fun to be around." 08:47 SS: "But I wasn't a dick! Okay I... Kind of was? But not directly to Scarlet!" 08:47 SS: "But Libby is pretty nice, yeah." 08:47 GD: "no, your problem was the becoming a twink thing." 08:47 GD: "she was pissed about that." 08:48 GD: "seriously. you could have changed to DRAGON. and you chose twink." 08:53 SS: "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Also I'm totally keeping a mental note of this conversation." 08:54 GD: "why?" 08:54 SS: "Callbacks." 08:54 SS: "Moving on...." 08:55 GD: "oh, yeah, i can do that too. its called remembering. another high function of the brain." 08:55 GD: "normally i don't mention when i intend to do it later though" 08:55 SS: "No I mean... God dammit. You know what I'm doing." 08:55 SS: "Don't fucking sass me, Doir." 08:56 GD: She blinks. "what?" 08:58 SS: He rolls his robo-eyes, "Whatever. WHat should we talk about next? The rising cost of living in today's economy?" 08:59 GD: "there's no economy anymore" 09:01 SS: "I was making a joke. Is the monotonous voice just not doing it?" 09:02 GD: "oh. sorry, not really... uh, jokey feely right now." 09:02 GD: "did i come off as sassing? sorry" 09:05 SS: "Nah, it's fine." 09:05 SS: "Maybe I can download some voice mods!" 09:05 GD: "download ones so that you can sing still alive" 09:06 GD: "and its not your voice thats the ish, here, i was just meditating before you entered. meditatin gets you all up in a weird kinda sweet funk, yknow? takes a little while to get back into social mode." 09:06 SS: "Ah, gotcha." 09:07 GD: She taps her noggin. "very good for the mindbrizzain." 09:07 SS: "Well I can let you get back to your personal feelings jam or whatever. I gotta talk to Rubi and contemplate trying to become friends with Miloko?" 09:08 GD: "its not a... yeah, ok. er, but watch out. i think miloko has it out for you, and she's not exactly in the clearest state of mind right now." 09:08 SS: "That settles that. Thanks." 09:08 GD: "tell rubi i said hi, and good luck with being high for the next few hours." 09:08 SS: "Hahah what?" 09:09 GD: "remember how i said half the team took off their gas masks, stripped, and went to dance around a fire with the natives?" 09:09 GD: "well, i think the fumes from the volcano got to them." 09:09 SS: "Huh..." 09:10 SS: "O... Okay?" 09:10 GD: "yup. so, seeya later... pat pat." She pats Vyllen on the robo shoulders. 09:11 SS: "Bye." 09:11 SS: He robowalks on out of there.